


Мистер Англичанин и Мистер Американец

by your_old_PC



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [23]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Юный Скамандер ищет в Париже магла, с которым можно переспать, но развратничает он исключительно с магозоологическими целями.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 17





	Мистер Англичанин и Мистер Американец

**Author's Note:**

> преканон, молодые и совершеннолетние ньювальски, блядство, разврат, антисанитария и вымышленные фантастические твари, частично по заявке с кинк-феста «Ньювальски, сначала ебля, потом знакомство, чтобы всё было спонтанно, страстно и неприлично. Можно тоталАУ, преканон или версию канона, в которой Ньют и Якоб немного задержались в банке».

Ньют не так давно покинул лавку товаров для любви, но перед глазами всё ещё рябили буквы ярких рекламных буклетов. Завлекающие надписи кричали, что Париж — город чувственных удовольствий, а набережная Сены — лучшее место для быстрых знакомств, и ускорить их поможет продукция из этого магазинчика. 

Что же, хорошая возможность проверить правдивость рекламных уловок на практике, раз иного выхода нет. Действительно ли здесь найдётся нужный для дела человек? Ньют остановился посреди улицы и достал из внутреннего кармана пальто кристалл в форме слезы. Свет фонарей заплясал на гранях медовым и золотым цветом, но внутри сохранялась всё та же немая прозрачность. Маглы проходили мимо. Кто-то поглядывал и замедлял шаг, но тут же терял интерес — в городе хватало чудаков, что им какой-то парень с побрякушкой в руке.

Продавец утверждал, что камень сделан из слёз осиротевшего дракончика, вскормленного грудным молоком, горячими углями и слепыми поросятами. Конечно же, вещь с такой сложной историей появления на свет не могла быть просто красивой побрякушкой. Кристалл загорался и поворачивался в направлении человека, который был бы не против быстрой любви — без ухаживаний и брачных танцев.

Пока что в магических вещах, вроде этого кристалла, у Ньюта не возникало нужды. Одиночество не тяготило, приключений он не искал. Но раз на кону участие в экспедиции, то можно и слегка поторопить события. Ньют уже успел поработать с единорогами, поэтому в воздержании не было больше потребности. А теперь пришло время встретиться с теми, кого называли «единорогами наизнанку», «кровавыми рогачами» или голварланами, если по науке. Ньют видел величественного зверя только на гравюрах, которые наверняка не могли передать и часть его красоты. Огромный, белый с серыми волосами, словно из мрамора, с дюжиной плавников и щупальцами изо рта и на брюхе, и главное — с роскошным костяным рогом на лбу, толстым и острым. Если бы единороги породнились с самыми необычными водными существами, то дитя их любви выглядело бы именно так.

Ньют вглядывался в лица маглов, посматривал на кристалл, но всё равно возвращался мыслями к рогачам. Каким образом тварь, что обитала в реках Южной Америки, приплыла в Ла-Манш, можно было только гадать и понять, что с ней делать дальше — вернуть домой или оставить здесь. Для этого и собралась группа исследователей водоплавающих тварей, в которую набирали только «взрослых», так сказать. 

Агрессия к девственникам у них была не врождённая, а приобретённая. Магловское племя сбрасывало в реку нетронутых юношей и дев, приручая голварланов к такому деликатесу. Если голварлан не накалывал бедную жертву на свой рог и не скрывался на дне, а спокойно плавал рядом, то это означало, что когда-то этот человек, по мнению племени, был нечист, и что с ним происходило дальше, можно было только догадываться. 

Беспокоило Ньюта и то, как твари улавливают такие тонкие материи, как бурное или не очень прошлое человека. Кажется, на этот вопрос не ответил бы даже специалист по водоплавающим тварям или исследователь единорогов. Но когда-нибудь обязательно ответит Ньют.

Ньют вздрогнул, когда по ладони скользнула медная цепочка, а кристалл замерцал красным. Он приподнялся и указывал в сторону молодых солдат возле паба. Говорили они громко и о чём-то оживлённо спорили. Акцент и знакомая форма выдавали в них маглов из американской армии. Ньют уже не раз видел их в Париже — демобилизованные американцы, которые всё никак не могли уплыть домой, сильно выделялись из толпы французов и прочих, даже если бы сменили наконец (война у маглов кончилась же) солдатское обмундирование на гражданское. Ньюту они казались слишком шумными, общительными и развязными, но для его дела как раз раскованный магл и нужен.

Конечно, познакомиться и разделить постель с волшебником было бы честнее, не надо замалчивать ничего о себе и колдовать украдкой, но Ньют почему-то чувствовал, что с маглом ему проще будет расслабиться и устранить последствия, если что-то пойдёт не так. 

Ньют сразу определил, на кого именно сработал его кристалл. Когда он подошёл ближе и остановился за спиной этого человека, «слеза» налилась кроваво-алым и заискрилась так, что Ньют поспешно спрятал украшение в карман. Сомнений не было, это он.

Парень был на голову ниже своих спутников, шире в бёдрах и зрительно тяжелее. Во время тоски в Министерстве Ньют слышал иногда, как девушки обсуждали знакомых мужчин, ничуть не стесняясь его присутствия, и деликатно называли такую фигуру «обнимательной». Кажется, теперь Ньют понял почему, когда постоял ещё рядом некоторое время и присмотрелся получше. Парня и в самом деле хотелось прижать к себе и дать волю рукам, было в нём что-то притягательное — или в его теле, или в том, что он так обаятельно улыбался и заразительно смеялся.

Ньют всё же решился и подошёл совсем близко, чтобы было ясно, что он тут не случайный прохожий, а по делу, и проговорил громко, стараясь не демонстрировать робость:

— Джентльмены.

Его поприветствовали хором нестройных голосов. Тот парень, которого заприметил для себя Ньют, добавил ещё:

— Кого-то конкретного ищешь, мистер Англичанин?

— Вас. — Ньют выдержал паузу и добавил, как будто передразнивая: — Мистер. На пару слов. 

Парень пожал плечами:

— Чего же нет-то? — И добавил, обращаясь к сослуживцам: — Не уходите без меня только!

Ньют взял его под руку и отвёл в сторону, не так далеко, чтобы Мистер Американец мог потерять друзей из виду, но достаточно, чтобы они не расслышали тихий разговор. Парень прищурил тёмные глаза:

— Мы вроде раньше не встречались, да? 

— Так и есть. Заранее прошу прощения за странную просьбу, я пойму, если вы откажетесь.

— Что случилось? — Парень вмиг стал серьёзным. Когда он сдвигал брови, то казался чуточку старше из-за глубокой морщинки на лбу. — Помощь нужна?

Ньют не знал, как договариваются о таких вещах волшебники и тем более маглы, и что бы такого сказать, чтобы Американец не испугался и не сбежал быстрее дириколя. Поэтому выпалил первое, что пришло на ум:

— Вы мне понравились. И я точно знаю, что вы не против, так сказать, уединения.

Говорить с людьми было непросто, о таких интимных вещах — ещё сложнее. Ньют был готов извиниться и исчезнуть, оставив несостоявшегося партнёра в замешательстве. Но лицо магла прояснилось, и он улыбнулся широко:

— А, вот оно что! С удовольствием. Жди здесь, я с ребятами попрощаюсь. И никуда не уходи, понятно?

Американец резво добежал до своей группы, отправил их восвояси и так же быстро вернулся к Ньюту. Он слегка запыхался и никак не мог перестать улыбаться. В его присутствии Ньюту было удивительно спокойно, а он редко чувствовал такое и рядом с волшебниками, и тем более с маглами. Ньют взял его за руку и повёл подальше от прогуливающихся парочек, до края набережной, а потом по лестнице вниз. Был там один коллектор, прикрытый иллюзорной решёткой, в который не могли попасть маглы и обходили это место стороной. Ньют заранее поставил там маскирующие и звуконепроницаемые чары. 

Американец остановился у входа в коллектор и поморщился:

— Может, в гостиницу лучше, дружище? У меня деньги есть, не переживай. 

— Нет-нет, мне так нравится больше. Прости, у меня совсем немного времени на гостиницы и прочее. 

— Ладно, — протянул Американец недоверчиво и последовал за ним внутрь. — Ты же друг Мишеля, да? 

— Конечно, — на всякий случай согласился Ньют. Может, у маглов такой эвфемизм для мужчин, предпочитающих однополые связи? В любом случае, Американец вроде перестал нервничать, но всё равно задавал много вопросов:

— Мистер Англичанин, а ты уверен, что сюда никто не заглянет? И не выглянет оттуда?

— Уверен, Мистер Американец. Доверьтесь мне.

Ньют быстро махнул палочкой, спрятанной в рукаве, и поставил чары, которые маскировали эту жуткую парижскую вонь. Американец принюхался и посмотрел на Ньюта:

— Готов поклясться, тут только что воняло канализацией. Ты что-то распылил?

— Давайте ближе к делу. На всякий случай предупрежу, я никогда не сходился с мужчиной. Но Мишель хвастался, что у вас богатый опыт.

— Правда? — Американец просиял. Кажется, лесть сильно помогала в этих делах с быстрой любовью. — Ну, раз Мишель сказал, надеюсь, и ты не будешь разочарован.

Американец рассматривал его с явным интересом и нескрываемой симпатией, но будто не знал, с чего начать и как подступиться. Ньют тем более не знал и стоял, облокотившись на стену, подставляя пока что одетое тело созерцанию, надеясь, что его новый знакомый раздевает его глазами и планирует, как бы хорошенько оприходовать. Американец неуверенно протянул руку и забрался под пальто Ньюта. Пальцы скользнули по боку и по бедру. 

На последнем касании Ньют почувствовал его — то самое ощущение, когда он уединялся сам с собой, чтобы снять напряжение, нарастающее возбуждение. Американец рассеянно гладил, пока что через одежду, словно намечал для себя фронт работ. Затем опустился на колени — грязный пол его тоже не смущал, уже хорошо, — и взялся за пуговицы на его брюках. Ньют помог бы, но, кажется, только мешал. Американец быстро схватил его руку и поцеловал кончики пальцев мимоходом, посмотрел снизу вверх и проговорил:

— Не мешай мне, я сам всё сделаю.

Когда он высвободил член, то Ньют вздрогнул всем телом и пожалел, что они всё-таки не пошли в гостиницу. В сентябре, да ещё и вечером и у воды было довольно прохладно, и ледяное дыхание города мазнуло его по чувствительной коже.

Но Ньют тут же забыл обо всём, когда Американец обхватил его член губами и вобрал в рот полностью. Ньют запрокинул голову и впился взглядом в тёмный потолок. Он поверить не мог, что обычное прикосновение к плоти может вызывать такие ощущения. О себе этот горячий человек тоже не забывал: старательно и с наслаждением отсасывая, он с не меньшим усердием ласкал свой член и еле слышно постанывал. Ньют мысленно благодарил разборчивых тварей, которым подавай только недевственников, и Мишеля, обучавшего магла искусству любви. 

Ньют и рад был бы продлить блаженство, но сдержаться не смог. Меньше всего хотелось покидать этот горячий влажный рот, и ему не позволили отстраниться. Ньют закусил пальцы, чтобы не закричать; почувствовал, как его член качнулся в жарком рту любовника, скользнул по нёбу, коснулся языка и оросил его семенем. Непонятно было, то ли голова кружится, то ли мир вокруг. Хотелось наслаждаться этим ощущением бесконечно долго.

Потом он опустился на колени и помог прекрасному чувственному маглу тоже кончить, накрыв его руку своей рукой. Американец едва не опрокинул его, резко покачнувшись и ткнувшись лбом в плечо, и притих, лишь его прерывистое жаркое дыхание щекотало шею.

Молча они поднялись, чтобы поправить одежду и привести себя в порядок. Ньют едва не вытащил палочку, но вовремя вспомнил, что он здесь с маглом. Нужно было и мысли упорядочить, вернуться в реальность, в которой было прохладно, темно и ждали важные дела. Значит, с девственностью всё в порядке, больше ни один рогач не попытается его проткнуть. 

— Спасибо, было очень... — Ньют поднял взгляд и собрался уже прощаться, но слова застряли в горле.

Американец всхлипывал. Розовый румянец даже в темноте выделялся на его бледном лице. Щёки блестели от слёз. Он как-то наспех застегнулся, из ширинки торчал кроличьим ухом подол рубашки. Американец вытер глаза ребром ладони и проговорил срывающимся голосом:

— Прости, всё в порядке.

В моменты сильного эмоционального подъёма у кого-то Ньют чувствовал себя беспомощным, но сейчас не мог сбежать, даже зная, что времени уже нет.

— Правда, всё хорошо. У меня бывает такое. Знаешь, когда секс просто сумасшедший. Меня как будто волной накрывает, и я не могу сдержаться. Извини.

Вопреки всему Ньют прижал Американца к себе и гладил по вьющимся волосам, позволив уткнуться в себя и наплакаться вволю. Хороший магл, славный, отзывчивый и горячий, кристалл не обманул. Жаль только, что магл.

И даже имени своего не назвал. А Ньют всё так и продолжал звать его про себя Американцем, будто у него было тайное влечение именно к этой нации, и это дополнительно взвинчивало.

Когда Американец успокоился, Ньют слегка отстранил его от себя и поцеловал в мокрую щёку.

— Спасибо, было очень хорошо. Прощайте.

— Стой-стой, а как тебя...

Ньют не хотел дослушивать и врать о себе ещё больше. Он быстро поднялся по лестнице, убедившись, что улица пуста и за ним никто не следует, аппарировал обратно на исследовательскую базу, где его ждали проверки и, как он надеялся, успешное зачисление в группу. 

***

Ньют почувствовал что-то смутно знакомое ещё в первую секунду встречи, когда Якоб споткнулся о его чемодан. Подозрений добавило и «мистер Англичанин», и тёплая дружелюбная улыбка, от которой сердце Ньюта обливалось патокой. Что-то начал подозревать ещё в тот момент, когда Юсуф привёл их в то самое место, но Якоб ничем не выдал, что этот скрытый от маглов коллектор ему знаком. 

Ньют немного ревниво думал, что если Якоб и был тем самым парнем, то наверняка его, Ньюта, совсем не запомнил, потому что у него, кроме Мишеля, была сотня таких. Что ему там какой-то неумелый девственник из Англии? 

Лишь годы спустя, когда они стали жить вместе и делить все радости, горести, работу и постель, Ньют точно понял, что его первым мужчиной стал именно Якоб. Во второй раз слёзы любовника его не напугали. Ньют, как тогда, в Париже, крепко стиснул Якоба в объятьях и погладил по волосам, слушая сбивчивые объяснения о причине рыданий. Подумал, что при случае надо будет обязательно сказать, что Ньют постарается и Якоб будет плакать только от потрясающего секса и ни от чего больше, раз у него такая трогательная особенность.


End file.
